GTA 5: Sharmoota Job
by DarkKnight302
Summary: This an idea I had from hearing about the cut story heist and this is my view of how it would be in game. Please review and leave your opinions, I really like reading them. I don't own Grand Theft Auto or any of the characters involved but the idea is mine.
1. Chapter 1

GTA 5: The Sharmoota Job

Michael sat by his pool still miserable as he drank his whiskey to try and ease his pain. He found his thoughts drifting back towards Martin Madrazo the scumbag, me and T killed his target but still no payment. Before he knew it Michael had his phone in his hand and was dialling Trevor.

"Hey T" Michael began "Listen I've got an idea"

"Mikey, what's going on sugar tits you on your period" Trevor jabbed with his barb

Michael bristled, "Listen T I got a way of how Madrazo can pay us back"

"I'm listening"

Michael explained his idea with elaborate detail, they were going to hit Madrazo's house and take all his Aztec statues and everything he had. Michael thought that they could get into Madrazo's house and then raid it taking his prize horse along the way. Trevor loved this idea about time Mikey found some balls to finally deal with the time wasting bastards. Now Michael had to put his plan into action, he called Lester.

_A few hours later_

Trevor arrived at Michael's house wearing clothes that were covered in blood and stank of piss. He walked in through the door into the lounge to find Mike, Lester and Franklin poring over the job details.

"Franklin man what's going" Trevor said

"Shit dawg, I guess we gonna rob that Madrazo fool" Franklin replied

"Right gentlemen, we are trying to rob the world angriest Mexican mobster of everything he has as you can see by all of the information we have, Madrazo's house is heavily protected with electric fences around the perimeter and gangsters all-round the property." He looked squarely at Michael "You need to come up with a way of seeing the property before we do anymore prep, any questions" Lester finished

"Yeah, who's going to scout the property me and sugar tits or the forum gangster" Trevor asked

"I suggest that you and Michael view the property as Madrazo knows and trusts you two the most."

"Lest, what will our cover be?" Michael queried

"What about a couple of gay dudes that shit could work" Franklin mused

"No way Franklin, suggest something like that again and I will cut your leg off and beat you with it" Trevor said indignantly

"Frank no way will me and T be a couple" Michael said just as angry but veiled

"That could actually work, Franklin that was a genius idea, we'll run with that" Lester announced

Michael and Trevor both expressed their disappointment towards this idea but they knew it was a viable way in.

Michael found himself studying his Ifruit phone with an intense look on his face, he was trying to navigate towards Lenny Avery's real estate but his fat fingers kept clicking on wrong websites. At one point Michael had went onto a website called hushsmush which was to do with affairs, he bookmarked that for later.

He exclaimed to no one as the sound of voice coasted through his empty house and suddenly he felt even more depressed, he was a rich miserable fuck whose wife and kids had left him all by himself in his Rockford Hills mansion. He threw a whiskey glass at the wall in anger, it bounced off splitting in two with Michael's single malt seeping into the rug. He then launched into a series of curses aimed at no one in particular.

Trevor was looking for a way to expand TP enterprises as he shouted for Ron "Ron get here or beat you to death with a toilet seat"

"Coming Trevor" Ron called back

Trevor loved Ron he was so easy to discipline with fear and regular beatings kept him straight. "Ron do you know anybody in the crystal business TP enterprises are looking to expand"

"There is one guy, A Liberty City operator who has come out here to hit the big time."

"Good Ronald, now give me details before I blend your balls"

"He's goes by the name Knight and is apparently hanging around in Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness as is cooking out of an RV." Ron spoke, his voice trembling due to Trevor's violent nature "He is having trouble with Elwood O'Neill"

Trevor interrupted "Official family business or…"

"No Trevor he is operating alone outside of the family and this guy Knight is also being assaulted by our good friends the Aztecas" Ron said with a slight hint of sarcasm

"I think it is time to pay this Knight a visit" Trevor said walking out of the trailer.

Franklin was chilling with his boy LD down in the forum, they were planning on robbing a Gruppe Sechs truck from out near Paleto Bay.

"You ready Lamar?" Franklin asked

"I was born ready homie let's just get this show on the road" Lamar replied

Franklin was a little worried about Lamar he could just focus on taking the score or he could completely flip out and bring a hell load of heat down on them but it was a big score about $300, 000 dollars that was plenty of dough for him to waste on completely useless stuff.

"Yo, F we gonna stand around like bitches or what"

"Sure homie let's go" Franklin said as he climbed into his jet black Gauntlet. The car was specially customised, black with a silver pearlescent, the engine and all mechanical stuff was fully upgraded and to top that the glass and tyres was bulletproof. In Franklin's mind it was a cross between a tank and a Turismo R.

Michael had calmed down presumably from the hit he had taken from Jimmy's bong and now was looking out the house that Martin was selling, it looked pretty easy to storm however the property was patrolled 24/7 by Madrazo's cartel members who were armed with the latest street combat rifles, it would not be easy. Michael's phone then went off to startle him out of his investigation.

"Michael" Lester said in his slightly nasally voice

"Yeah Lest"

"I have found out that Madrazo is holding a party soon and a wealth of information, we can start planning as soon as you and Trevor scout the house" Lester replied

"Ok Lester see you later" Michael said as he hit a viewing time on his phone. He then called T to notify him of their plans

"T" Michael started

"Mikey you fat fuck how ya doing" Trevor responded

"T, the job is on we got to go and scout Madrazo now"

"Okay Mike" Trevor said as he put his foot down into the ground and U-turned his bike back towards Los Santos.

The two men met at Madrazo's house, they were an odd team, a whiskey drinking miserable fat guy and a piss covered cannibal. Michael walked to the door, knocking loudly on the ebony coloured oak. Trevor looked around to begin with at the exterior of the house looking for any blind spots.

Madrazo opened the door and they exchanged pleasantries.

"So, why do you want to buy this house then Michael" Madrazo asked "So you can 'spend' time with your 'best friend"

Michael was stunned, he did not know whether to punch Madrazo or to just stick to the plan. "Yes Madrazo, Trevor is my lover" Michael replied quietly

Madrazo hooted with laughter, "You and you, are you kidding? This has to be a joke" Madrazo spluttered before descending into another laughing fit. "Okay, I will leave you two ladies to look through the house"

And with that Madrazo left them alone, Michael and Trevor were both angry about the insult but they hid and focused that rage on their scouting. They first looked into Madrazo's lounge, seeing a wealth of Aztec statues that were worth a lot of money according to Lester. Michael pulled out his phone and pretended to look at it as he took the photo.

"What do you think, T" Michael said

"It's easy enough to take without too much difficulty and we can make a lot of cash off it but how are we going to take it" Trevor responded with an unusually level-headed view of things

They moved quickly but not urgently as they walked up the stairs to the bedrooms, there were 4 bedrooms in total along with a couple pf bathrooms. Michael padded into the master bedroom, wary that any loud noises could raise Martin's suspicions. The bedroom was spacious, with cream coloured walls and a large painting hanging adjacent to the king sized bed, perched on the table next to the bed was an Aztec statue.

Michael pointed directly at the painting and as if they were telepathic, they moved towards it, Trevor pulled the painting off carefully and set it down onto the floor gently. When Trevor looked up he saw a medium size safe built into the wall, which would be where the majority of the haul is.

Michael photographed the safe in detail as Trevor stood watch in case Madrazo came around and saw them. They then put the painting in its place and casually walked out the front door to find Madrazo standing next to one of his pillars. "So, what do you think?"

"It is a nice property but we do have other viewings later Martin" Michael said

"I got a question for you Martin, you know the stables at the back of your house, are they included in the house price" Trevor said

"No, not currently but I can include it in if you want" Martin replied

"Okay can we look at it" Michael asked

"Yes you can just don't open any doors, I don't want you two getting trampled by a horse" Martin warned them.

Michael and Trevor walked away towards the stables, they looked quite modern with strong timbers supporting it and an arena. "T, this has to be the politest I have ever seen you" Michael said quietly

Trevor didn't reply as they examined the stables and found there were a few horses in there, no other hidden riches.

"Martin I think that's all I need to see" Michael said

"Good, when you come back bring my money" Martin said sternly.

Michael walked back to his car and Trevor jumped on his bike and followed him to Michael's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for reviewing and here is my next chapter. Please continue to review as it helps me to know what you want**

The Plan

Michael drove quickly back to his mansion, he was excited by the job, a house job! These were hardly ever done right and for him to do one felt amazing. Michael knew Trevor would be excited to although for Trevor the reasoning would be different, Trevor would be thrilled at this chance as it would be a way at striking back at Martin for his failure to pay them. As he drove listening to the Clash on the radio he mulled over different ways the job could be pulled, obviously Lester would give those viable options but these were just to satisfy him before the details came in.

Michael arrived at his house, he stopped and looked at the house, it was a large Spanish villa type of house, emulating the colonial houses that the Spanish built when Los Santos was theirs. The house when he first bought it in 2004, with his robbery money seemed like a good idea. Los Santos was a chance to escape all the demons he had in North Yankton, the notoriety and Trevor were just some of his problems. He spent a few more minutes parked in his car reminiscing about past events, his mind drifted to his old snow covered oak house in Ludendorff where he lived before he moved west, his brain then darted to the town itself, with it's one main street filled full of hardware stores and strip clubs. It was a running joke back then that Ludendorff had more strippers than anything else.

Finally his brain drifted to one more thing, he may have escaped Ludendorff but he hadn't escaped his demons, Trevor now lived only a few hours away from him, he had a serious alcohol addiction particularly to his Irish single malt that he drank by a gallon and if that wasn't enough he now took hits from Jimmy's bong when he wasn't around.

Michael forgot all that and walked inside his house pushing the stained glass doors open and moving into his living room, there he saw his crew, Frank, T and Lester.

"Hey, how doing F, T?" Michael asked everybody

"Dawg I'm aight even better because of that job I took" Franklin replied with more than a little pride in his voice.

"You took a job, well done Frank and I mean it man" Michael said truthfully

"Yeah Franklin, that's good man and how much was it, how much did you took" Trevor said

"T, I took around one large one, 100Gs dawg!" Franklin said gleefully

"Did you use Lester?" Michael asked

"No dawg, I pulled and planned that shit myself" Franklin continued in the same tone

"Franklin did you dispose of everything properly?" Lester asked in a smug way so he could trip his friend up

"Yeah, Lest I burnt the cars out in the storm drains and I had the guns crushed by a friend of the CGF down at the salvage yard" Franklin responded

"Well done" Lester murmured "I took the liberty of setting up our plans in your garage Michael"

The 4 men walked through Michael's plush living room with its 65 inch Panoramic Flatscreen and into the garage, Michael had no cars stored in there as he preferred to use his Vinewood Hills garage after what had happened with Jimmy's car a couple months back. Trevor stopped in Michael's kitchen to grab a bottle of American whiskey before they continued planning. The bottle was made of smelted, moulded glass but Trevor didn't think about its design as he slugged some whiskey.

"Right we have a few options, I picked the two best ones" Lester took a brief paused and then continued "We can go in at night where his guards will be less alert and quickly steal the safe, this will mean we have to be stealthy and also extremely careful that we don't cause any skirmishes with his thugs along the way in or out"

"Or?" Michael prompted

"We could use the cover of Madrazo's party to infiltrate and take the safe, the route in will be simple however the house will be guarded by the cartel so I would recommend using silenced weapons to take them. The exit route is more difficult, there will be a lot of people and any one person could spot you taking the safe so it could result in a large gunfight" Lester stopped momentarily to review the plans to see if he had told them everything "Also just as a side note you will have to subdue Madrazo in order to take the safe. The choice is yours Michael" Lester finished

Michael deliberated carefully whether to be quite simply loud or quiet, being quiet would mean less rocky road and in his eyes a significantly easier but he was one who liked a bit of glory and the loud approach would certainly give him that, the choice was difficult.

"Come on Sugartits hurry it up already, I want to make Madrazo's bleed while he sucks on himself" Trevor said impatiently

Michael took no notice and mulled over the decision for a few more minutes before reaching a decision.

"I have decided" Michael started before he was interrupted by Trevor

"Finally, I thought I would grow old and die before you made a decision" Trevor jibed

"We are going to do this job quietly, in and out, we hit Madrazo and escape before his gang can retaliate" Michael said after careful consideration

"This may seem stupid but what are we actually stealing?" Franklin asked afraid of mocking comments from Trevor

Trevor looked like he was ready to speak but Lester cut in before he could speak "I am thinking we take the statues located in the lounge and the bedroom, the safe out of the wall and… that's about it"

"What about a horse, Madrazo's got a stable full of them, apparently from a crooked betting friend of mine down by the Los Santos horse track, Madrazo has a top quality thoroughbred by the name of the Mexican Heat." Trevor said

"If you get a prize winning horse without too much trouble then do it otherwise don't risk the rest of the score" Lester warned

"What equipment do we need Lester?" Michael queried

"You need some SMGs with silencing and FMJ, a couple of duffel bags, a car that is both fast, strong and discreet, something to cover your faces with and also the NV goggles from the Vangelico job so you can see" Lester stated matter of the factly

"Okay well Frank you take the car, T I want you on the guns and I will take the masks" Michael said delegating duties.

"Why are you getting the masks, last time I got a hockey mask, what do you think I am going to crash a school bus into a mob bank" Trevor said irritated

"Just let me handle, T okay" Michael responded hoping to pacify him

Trevor continued to cuss as he walked out of the mansion towards the Sanchez parked outside.

"Dawg, I'll see ya homie" Franklin said as he walked out towards his ice white Buffalo.

The plan which Lester had designed would start to come together, finally in Michael's mind at least the job was on.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for waiting this has had a little correction, a new chapter will be along soon. It focuses more on Trevor instead of Michael.**

The Setup

Trevor jumped onto his motorbike and revved the engine before sharply turning to exit Michael's driveway, never would he thought Michael would be alive let alone be taking scores with the man again. But, Michael had changed dramatically from 9 years ago back then Michael was fearless and fierce, he took scores with no care for the consequences now Michael was more cautious and had less of fierceness which made him so notorious. You could almost call Michael a plastic sell out with his mansion, psychiatrist and miserable lifestyle but Trevor figured Michael wasn't at that point yet, he could still revert to being his glory-seeking best buddy.

Trevor blasted onto the Western Highway, he could feel the sea spray on his lips and the smell of sand in his nose as he weaved in and out of traffic. Trevor was a good driver but not as good as Franklin but he could probably outrun everything single cop in Los Santos and Blaine County. He soon reached his exit road which would cut across Mount Chiliad Wilderness into Sandy Shores. The road itself was not really a road more of a trail that was narrow and filled with rocks, it was one of Trevor's favourite routes. The cops didn't dare to damage the cruisers coming down this road and also the river running next to the road meant he could have a Dinghy traverse down the river and toward the open sea where Oscar would be waiting with a fresh supply of guns. This road and river was a major part of his business but it needed improvement, TP industries ran as many guns as they could but they didn't have enough people to pick up a fresh supply that is why he was going to talk the this meth dealer, Knight.

Trevor accelerated feeling the bike get air as he sped along the trail, he saw a large rock in front of him and pointed the bike straight at the rock. He hit it dead on and caught big air. Trevor yelled something intelligible, something like 'motherfucker' as he jumped over the river. He landed hard, the bike squirmed as Trevor tried to regain controlled, all the while Trevor accelerated to Sandy Shores.

He soon found himself parked outside Melvin's Friendly Fire, ready to requisition some guns. He strolled in, Melvin was already moving backwards scared of Trevor.

"Melvin, how about we have another company partnership, how about it" Trevor said cheerfully but the underlying menace in his voice was evident. Trevor could pretend to be cheerful but ready to snap in a heartbeat

"Please, Trevor just take what you want, I won't stop you" Melvin pleaded "I can't have another arson attack on my business

"Good, we understand each other Melvin" Trevor said punctuating Melvin's name by forcing his voice to go shrill on the last syllable. "I want 3 SMGs with my choice of attachments and 600 rounds for each.

"Yes, Trevor" Melvin stuttered desperate for Trevor to leave his shop already

Trevor looked at the attachments and quickly picked a bigger clip, silencers, scopes and FMJ. Melvin picked out the assault SMG and laid it out in front of Trevor, Trevor began to assemble his weapon. Firstly Trevor attached the FMJ, clipping the jacket around the barrel and front half of the gun. Then he screwed the silencer onto the barrel, he picked the scope up of the glass counter and put it onto the SMG just above the iron sights. Trevor finally swapped the old magazine out of the gun and slid the extended clip in. He cradled the weapon while Melvin did the other two guns, it was well weighted and felt comfortable in his hands. It was largely unknown to have FMJ and a silencer on a gun but he knew why Lester wanted this specific variant, the silencer would suppress the sound but that impacts on the velocity and damage of the gun so FMJ was to be used to counteract this as it provided more stopping power.

Melvin had finished assembling the guns and had put another mag onto the counter.

"What's this Melvin, your pussy rounds" Trevor jibed

"No, knowing you Trevor, you would want the best bullet possible so here it is a 7.62 mm round with hollow points this should do some damage"

"Melvin, thanks your business won't be harmed for the next three months" Trevor said picking up the mag, in what seemed to be a moment of mercy from Trevor.

Trevor walked down the road to his trailer, he went round the back of it to where the old store was. The store was his first meth lab in Los Santos before he moved to Liquor Ace with Chef. He went inside the building and turned the lights on before proceeding down the stairs to an underground storage area. This was probably what the builder had in mind when it was a shop, now it was a shooting range for Trevor, He quickly set the human targets up and then ran back to his shooting post. Trevor levelled the gun straight at the heart of the cardboard man and fired. The gun recoiled into shoulder but only slightly as he ripped 20 rounds all with devastating precision, he dropped the gun and ran down to where his target was pinned up. He smiled before letting off a crazy laugh these guns were great.

Whilst, Trevor was dealing with the weapons, Franklin had found the perfect car waiting by Mount Zonah health centre. It was a baby blue Kuruma, a 4 door sports coupe with a lot of power this would be perfect. He walked slowly and calmly trying to blend in and not look suspicious. He sidled up to the car and quickly smashed the window, the alarm bellowed as he popped the lock. He slid onto the seat, already scrabbling with wires, he found the two wires he needed as he put them onto each other but there was no spark. Franklin got agitated and tried more times each time with more desperation not to go to Prison, he had done that and it was not a lot of fun. He cursed and attempted to hot wire the car once more, He felt it spark and the engine shudder, it then suddenly kicked into life, the burbling V8 roared as the tyres screeched away from the building towards Los Santos Customs.

There he upgraded every single part of the car, he fitted car armouring, put nitrous on it and lightened the car among other things. When he rolled out of LSC, it was hard to imagine it was the same car. The Kuruma was now black with a graphite coloured pearl paint. It had been lowered, the transmission quickened and more gears added to it, bullet proof tyres had been fitted, tinted glass and a big turbo. The car burbled as Franklin revved the engine but hissed due to the turbo, it was now the best getaway car you could have.

Michael was also on a mission as he strolled down Vespucci Beach. He was wearing his trademark grey suit with a topaz shirt and black oxfords. He was going to collect the masks for their job, he walked to the shop they used last time and bought a wrestler's mask for Franklin, a goblin for Trevor and a gold skull for himself. He quickly paid and knew they had everything for the job. Trevor and Franklin had called saying they had a car and guns respectively, Lester had the NV goggles in storage after the SWAT van equipment they stole had been looted for useful parts and he now had the masks.

"Guys, we are on for the job, it is a go" Michael said

"That's good dawg" Franklin chimed in

"You better not have got me some shit mask, Sugartits" Trevor said with mock anger

"Trust me T, trust me" Michael said before hanging up and walking back to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for patient, It has just been a really interesting chapter to write which I have changed numerous times. Please enjoy and review. Also I have a new idea about Brad coming out as soon as I can write it.**

It was the evening of the next day, the three men had gone about the day in their normal manner, Trevor taking people to the cult in the Chiliad State Wilderness, Franklin was banging in the hood with his friend Lamar and Michael had unusually played some tennis now all three men were going to join for a big job.

Franklin was first to arrive at Michael's house, weirdly it was being used even though Lester's factory was a better choice of base, he did not question it however and just accepted it. He saw the angular looking Karin Kuruma which he had customised in the rear of Michael's drive as he pulled into the large gated mansion. He parked and contemplated the job, it seemed easy enough but this was his education into how to take big scores, sure he had taken a van and a jewel store but this was bigger, much bigger. He went inside and met Michael who offered him a drink as they waited for their last crewmember.

Trevor was covered in what seemed to be piss, shit and coffee for some reason as he blasted through Rockford Hills on his candy red Sanchez motorbike, earlier in the day before he had delivered the poor and unwitting souls to the Altruists he had made them do vile and almost unspeakable acts to him. Still he had made a nice $10000 bounty out of them so things were fine.

He soon arrived at Michael's house with his blood pumping and adrenaline flowing for this job, he would get sweet revenge on Martin Madrazo. He walked inside with a level of purpose and into Michael's garage which was locked from the front to prevent anybody coming in. He noticed that two tables were set up and the equipment necessary to pull this job was on table, the guns were propped by stand.

"As you know, we are pulling a job on Madrazo's house to rob everything we can" Lester said nasally but with a glee in his voice "We have never done a house job so it will be fun"

"Listen up, we go in take everything we can and get out. This means our equipment must be good, let's see what we got" Michael said with his trademark determination. "Trevor?" he gestured to the weapons

Trevor had quickly changed into a black suit and shirt while Lester and Michael were speaking. He cleared his throat and spoke "What we have, Lest, Sugartits and Frank are 3 high-powered silenced full metal jacketed SMGs" Trevor picked one up and held in his hands "All are equipped with 600 rounds, coming in 10 60 round clips and 7.62 mm ammunition. All also have 1 clip of hollow points with it in case we get into a spot of bother"

"Nice, have they been tested?" Michael asked

"Yes, Mikey and they are awesome" Trevor said with a grin

"Good, Michael?" Lester said swiftly moving things on

"Well the masks I have got are lying on that table" Michael pointed

They went to look at the masks and Trevor seemed angry at his mask again same at last time, Franklin thought.

"A fucking goblin, that's what you get me! What the fuck is wrong with you! Seriously Mikey anybody would be thinking you are trying to make me audition for Fame or Shame" Trevor ranted "I told you not to pick me a mask that is shit and you bring me this trash"]

"T, take it easy already focus on Madrazo not me" Michael replied

This seemed to focus Trevor as Lester continued to talk "Right, now the NV goggles have been customised, in fact they are now inside your masks. I took the lenses from then and put them into your masks so you don't have to wear bulky goggles. Franklin what about the car"

"Aight dawg follow me" Franklin walked around to the back of Michael's house and everybody followed him. He stepped out of the glass door and over the hedge he could see his Kuruma sitting there looking menacing and powerful.

"Frank, what is it?" Michael asked

"That is a Karin Kuruma, think of a Sultan but times ten it is a great car dawg" Franklin said with pride in his voice

"Okay, that is everything, I will meet you back here after the job is done" Lester said and with that they got into the car ready for action.

Franklin got in the car and drove almost on autopilot with speed and urgency but control as he scythed across Vinewood Hills. He thought back to his first job where him and Lamar took a Fleeca, sure they didn't get no money which sucked but the experience was crazy. Now he thought about his first job with Mike, blasting away from the cops through Los Santos's storm drains was unbelievable. He found out that he was more than just a banger from the hood, he was a bona fide robber.

They got close to Madrazo's house, Franklin slowed lowering the engine noise along the long sweeping road. He pulled into the driveway quickly as he heard the crunch of gravel beneath his tyres, he pulled the car around the fountain so it was perfectly angled for an escape.

"Right this is it, in and out. Don't waste no time" Michael cautioned

"Aight dawg" Franklin replied

Trevor didn't reply though as he was walking toward Madrazo's door without his mask on.

"T" Michael whispered urgently "You forgot your mask" Michael tossed the mask and Trevor caught it and put it on.

The three men continued forward, the night vision causing the world to seem green and black as they stalked into Madrazo's house. Michael opened the front door slowly trying to prevent creaking from the oak doors, the door was opened just a fraction as Trevor and Franklin slipped inside. Michael himself slid in through the narrow entrance and pulled the door back slowly so it wouldn't slam and then joined the rest of his team in the living room.

"Let's go" Michael whispered his command

The three men worked quickly grabbing the statues and then quickly storing it in their duffel bags, Michael saw things were going quickly and was happy he did not want to fight Madrazo's cartel. The living room did not look untidy but it was noticeable where they had taken the Aztec statues, Michael thought this as he grabbed a statue with demonic looking eyes. He moved swiftly out into the hallway where he saw an old woman helping herself to some water, he then realised it was Mrs Madrazo.

He backed up quickly going flush against the wall as he saw Trevor heading towards the kitchen, if Trevor got to the kitchen the job would be blown.

"T, T" Michael said his voice low and urgent

"What, Mikey?" Trevor said irritated

"Mrs Madrazo's is in that kitchen" Michael warned

Trevor thought on his feet quickly for an idea on how to subdue the 60-year old housewife, grasping an idea he scurried to the television. He pulled out his poly-carbonate stainless steel knife and slashed through the TV cables, grabbing the cables and slinging them over his back, he continued towards the kitchen. He adjusted his movement now creeping even more quietly, trying not to make any noise as he padded over the cream carpet. He got within three feet of Mrs Madrazo's and then brought down a quick elbow onto her head, knocking her out silently. Her body landed in a heap on the floor and Trevor tied her legs and arms together before stuffing a dishcloth in her mouth. He signalled to his crew to continue.

Franklin was first up the stairs, gun drawn, he scanned through the rooms as soldiers did on Righteous Slaughter 7 before reaching Madrazo's room. He waited for Michael and Trevor before storming in.

Michael reached the door with Trevor beside him and Franklin already waiting by the door. He kicked the door down with a strong back kick as the rest of the crew swarmed in taking more statues. He focused on the safe removing the painting from the wall. Once it was off, he unscrewed the screws holding the safe in place quickly and quietly. He felt the safe come loose and pulled it fully out and then put it into his duffel bag.

"Let's go" Michael said

The three men then descended down the stairs and were nearly at their car until the harsh bark of bullets being fired. Franklin ducked behind a low wall before firing a few shots at Madrazo's muscle. He popped up seeing another gangster and fired instantly seeing the bullet go straight into the guy's eye, blood exploded splattering over Madrazo's fountain.

"We clear or what dawg" Franklin called out

"Lest, are we clear" Michael asked on his earpiece.

"You have roughly a minute before more of Madrazo's men come" Lester replied.

"Good then let's go" Michael said already striding towards the car

"Wait, wait" Trevor said before it became intelligible "What about the horse, I take the horse and lead them away while you escape, clever right"

"No T, we stick together" Michael insisted

"What, you think I'll jack the score, trust me Mike" Trevor said reassuringly

"Frank?" Michael asked looking towards Franklin

"I guess taking the horse is cool, we get more money anyway" Franklin replied

"That's it then, let's go" Michael said

Trevor cut away from the group down the side of the house, towards the barn. He spotted two guards and quickly tucked in behind a low wall before popping up and shooting them. Trevor stopped momentarily to spit on their corpses before heading to the barn for the horse Mexican Heat. Instead, he found a prize stallion with a ginger colour fur and a saddle on it saying Sharmoota.

He climbed onto the horse grabbing the reigns and directing it towards the rear of the house. He could hear shotguns to the rear of him as he smashed through Madrazo's patio door. He ran to the kitchen to grab his love, Patricia. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder as he sprinted out the door towards his horse. The cartel members were now just around the corner. Trevor threw Mrs Madrazo onto the horse, a round went past his head and into a small concrete wall as he jumped onto to the horse. He could hear the cartel members shout obscenities as he rode the horse hard straight down to the track.

However the gang were still on him, two Gallivante Ballers, were chasing him filled with angry dudes. Trevor turned around quickly aiming his SMG at the driver of the first before letting off a whole mag, spraying his enemies with lead. It worked as the car suddenly veered left hitting a rock and flipping over causing a huge explosion. But the other was still chasing, Trevor turned to his right and sprayed the target with his hollow points. He heard a damp thud and then the sound of twisted metal exploding as he continued to ride.

A few minutes later he arrived at the track and bartered angrily with his crooked friend over the horse. The crew had picked up a solid $2.4 million in cold hard cash from this one horse. He then got into the car with Patricia in the backseat and drove to the meeting place with Michael.

"Come on Trevor, where are ya" Michael murmured. He was at his house with Franklin, all the richer. Lester had totalled the amount of the items they had taken and it was around $2 million each. He was ecstatic as him and Frank drank his 40 year old scotch until he had a call from T.

Michael arrived at the location where Trevor was, some old business place just outside Los Santos.

"Where the fuck have you been" Michael said

"Well, I sold the horse and the money is back there" Trevor gestured to a warehouse "And I got something a little special"

He opened the boot and Mrs Madrazo's was in there, properly tied up with a bit of an ear.

"Oh no, Trevor, goddamnit Trevor" Michael raged "Shit, fuck, shit. Why? You deluded fuck, we could have got off easy until you fucked things up"

"Are you done, look I'll ever offer you a place to stay" Trevor said calmly

Michael sighed angry "Fine" and with that he climbed into the car.


End file.
